My New Thing
by JamieLovesDrew
Summary: May Sees A Green hair boy with emerald eyes, he was on tv on american idol,but then she started singing in her backyard. May was walking to school but she bumps into someone,who?, BTW chapter one is messed up sorry but if you want to read go read then.:P
1. Chapter 1

Me:Hiya everyone :3

May:Hello people :D

Drew:..... stupied

May:DREW *hits drew with mallot*

Drew:OWCH WHAT WAS THAT FOR.

May:for calling me stupied

Me:awwww true love

Drew and May:SHUT UP

me:like i said xD

May:please enjoy reading

* * *

May was in her room unpacking her stuff from moving, she put up a poster of a May And Jamie, her Bestfriend from 1st grade she was in 9th grade witch means shes 15 yrs old, she got done finishing her room, it was a red, with white stripes with poka dots, and a fluffy carpet in the middle of her floor, and a flat screen tv hanging from the wall, when may was done Unpacking May went downstairs to get something to eat she was starving to death for 2 hrs.

"May Darling Please put these spoons on the table please", said her kind mother named Caroline.

May:"Sure Mom, but can i have a apple im starving i cant wait for the mac' n cheese to be done".

Caroline:"Sure but dont get to full ok"?

May:"Ok Mom",may put the spoons on the table and may grabbed a apple and went in her room, she turned on her tv watching american idol she bit into her apple, while watching the screen.

May couldnt belive her eyes she saw this handsom Boy like in his 16ths with green hair and emrald eyes, he has black streeks in his hair to, he wore a White and red polo shirt and black pants with rips on them.

May:'Hmmm he is handsome,'.May thought.

Person On the tv:Ok you may Sing Now Drew Hayden.

Drew:Ok.

Drew Breathed in and out, while the music was playing, and he bagan singing.

**The stars lean down to kiss you,**  
**And I lie awake I miss you,**  
**Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere.**  
**Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly,**  
**But I'll miss your arms around me I'll send a postcard to you dear,**  
**Cause I wish you were here.**

**I watch the night turn light blue,**  
**But it's not the same without you,**  
**Because it takes two to whisper quietly,**  
**The silence isn't so bad,**  
**Till I look at my hands and feel sad,**  
**Cause the spaces between my fingers Are right where yours fit perfectly.**

**I'll find repose new ways,**  
**Though I haven't slept in two days,**  
**Cause cold nostalgia chills me to the bone.**  
**But drenched in Vanilla twilight,**  
**I'll sit on the front porch all night,**  
**Waist deep in thought because when I think of you.**  
**I don't feel so alone.**  
**I don't feel so alone.**  
**I don't feel so alone.**

**As many times as I blink I'll think of you... tonight.**  
**I'll think of you tonight.**

**When Sapphire eyes get brighter,**  
**And heavy wings grow lighter,**  
**I'll taste the sky and feel alive again.**  
**And I'll forget the world that I knew,**  
**But I swear I won't forget you,**  
**Oh if my voice could reach back through the past,**  
**I'd whisper in your ear,**  
**Oh darling I wish you were here.**

Person:Wow you did amazing you are in the next round congrats.

The audience clapped really loud.

Drew smiled and walked off.

May;"Wow hes amazzing maybe i should sing ill go out side and sing yup ill do that".May smiled and went outside.

* * *

Me:Hehehe What can May Sing please review to let me see what songs she could sing :D

May:i could sing anything :D.

Drew:What ever.

May:SHUT UP.

Drew:MAKE ME.

Me:KISS KISS KISS KISS KI-

May And Drew:NOOOOOOOO

Me:Hehehe :D, Please review on which song may could sing, oh i changed the one lyric that supposed to say violet but i put sapphire XD for mays eyes :D,hehe im eveil thank you XD!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys ya the last chapter was kinda bad because i had some people saying you need to improve now i get it, i think i can make my stories better i hope this one will be much better :).But i chose Fifteen by Taylor Swift because i really love that song lol enjoy.**

Me:Hey peoples :D

May:hey

Drew:hi.......

May:Drew your a dumbass

Drew:How am I a dumbass?

May:Because you are.

Drew:Um im not a dumbass becasue im not dumb im smart your the one thats dumb here.

May:STFU DREW.*Mays face is red with anger*

Me:CALM DOWN MAY!

May:Fine, Please enjoy :], oh ya *kicks drew*

Drew:OWWWWWWW

Me:enjoy xD

* * *

May Went outside and sat down and got her guitar and played her favorite song, "Fifteen".She really loved that song she listend to it every single day."Ok here i go".May said as she breathed in and out, while playing her guitar.

_You take a deep breath and you walk through the doors Its the morning of your very first day you say hi to your friends you aint seen in a while Try and stay out of everybodys way its your freshman year and youre gonna be here for the next four years in this town hoping one of those senior boys will wink at you and say you know I havent seen you around, before_

_Cause when youre fifteen and somebody tells you they love you youre gonna believe them and when youre fifteen feeling like there nothing to figure out well count to ten, take it in this is life before who youre gonna be fifteen_

_You sit in class next to a redhead named Abigail and soon enough youre best friends laughing at the other girls who think theyre so cool well be out of here as soon as we can and then youre on your very first date and hes got a car and youre feeling like flying and youre momas waiting up and you think hes the one and youre dancing round your room when the night end when the night ends_

_Cause when youre fifteen and somebody tell you they love you youre gonna believe them when youre fifteen and your first kiss makes your head spin round but in your life youll do greater than dating the boy on the football team but I didnt know it at fifteen  
_

_When all you wanted was to be wanted wish you could go back and tell yourself what you know now Back then I swore I was gonna marry him someday but I realized some bigger dreams of mine_

_and Abigail gave everything she had to a boy who changed his mind and we both cried_

_Cause when youre fifteen and somebody tells you they love you youre gonna believe them and when youre fifteen, dont forget to look before you fall Ive found that time can heal most anything and you just might find who youre supposed to be I didnt know who I was supposed to be at fifteen_

_La la la la la .. la la la la la . La la la la la_

_Youre very first day take a deep breath girl take a deep breath as you walk through those doors._

May tooked a breath as she finished, she heard her mom called for her and she put her guitar down softly and went into the house."Yes mom"?. May Said as she sat down in her couch.

"Can you please take a shower and go to bed you have a big day tomorrow you know that right May"?May's mother said.

"Yes mommie", she giggled and ran upstairs.

May went in her bathroom and took and shower, she stood in there for 30 mins **(A/C Haha i did that before lol xD back to the story)**,she got out and put a towel around her and went into her bedroom, she put on a silky red pjs, and put a ponytail on and went to bed.

"May get up time for school hun". Said her charming mother.

May groaned and got up and she picked out random cloths, a red tanktop, black skinny jeans, and white flipflops, after she was done she was brushing her hair, and straightend her hair.

"May come on you have 18 minuts intill the buss comes hurry hunny".Caroline mays mother said.

"Im coming mom",said may as she ran downstairs.

"Mmmmm sweet smell of waffles", may said as her stomache growled.

"May hurry and eat please", as her maid Jenny said calmy.

"Ok", May took a waffle and ate it with her fork, as fast as she could, she ran outside and she only had 1 minute left,"CRAP, I SEE THE BUSS COMING", may ran really fast,but...she ran into someone and fell on him, she waited for pain, but she didnt feel anything, exept for something comfty and soft and warm, may wanted to stay like this forever, but she could'nt she had to go to school.

"Im soo sorry",May said as she was getting up.

"Well you need to watch where your going or go slower dummy", a pissed, but sexy voice said.

"Well i didnt mean to".

"Well what ever im gonna be late". The boy left and left may by herself.

'That boy i know him from American Idol, he is ....Drew Hayden?...Wait why is he here if hes supposed to........be at hollywood...or a diffrent state..'may thought.

* * *

Me:DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN

May:lol whats gonna happen next, get me and that so called drew together or something?

Me:thats a secret

May:Oh noo you better not.

Me:Well anyways, please Review i think i have improved on this, it isnt a script only for this part so thanks and please review, and thanks to Taylor Swift for the song "Fifteen", thank you :D


	3. Chapter 3

Me:YAY CHAPTER 3 IS UP :D

May:YAY

Me:hehe :3 soo may, you and drew are gonna meet with each other in the chapter :o

May:oh no what are you gonna do Dx.

Me:its nothing bad its its its just that you have kiss Brandon.

May:WHAT

Me:opps i gave you guys what will happen well thats all im gonna put hehe :3.

May:-.-

Drew whats happening?

Me:you'll see :D

Drew:ok...

Me:May can you plea-

May:i know i know, PLease enjoy chapter 3 and review please.

Me:Thank you :)

Oh you wonder what the ages are i think i put this up on the first chapter i think oh well if i did then i dont care XD.

May:16

Drew:18

Brandon:19

Dawn:16

Paul:18 (A/C hell show up in chapter 4)

* * *

May was on her laptop looking threw songs she could sing, she stopped at the song **"Id Lie" by Taylor Swift**,"May please come down here please", said Caroline.

"Yes Mom", said may as she ran downstairs to her mother.

"May Dawn's on the phone".

"Ok thank you", may grabbed the phone.

"Hello"?

_"Hey May"._

"Hey Dawn, whats up"?

_"Nothing just watching American Idol"._

"OH MY GOD ITS ON NOW"?

_"Yup"_

"AHHHH", May ran to the remote and turned on American Idol.

**"Good Job, i like how you sang, but you still have to keep stedy on your voice, but you did amazing, you are going to the next right", said one of the judge.**

"AWWWWW I MISSED IT SHIT".

_"Hahaha"._

"You should of told me it was on Dawn".

_"Im sorry"._

"Whos next"?

_"This guy named Drew Hayden"._

"...."

_"You there May"?_

"Ya im here".

_"Ok"_

Drew walked up to the stage and waited for the music to play.

**Every time we lie awake After every hit we take Every feeling that I get But I haven't missed you yet**

**Every roommate kept awake By every sigh and scream we make All the feelings that I get But I still don't miss you yet**

**Only when I stop to think about it**

**I hate everything about you Why do I love you I hate everything about you Why do I love you**

**Every time we lie awake After every hit we take Every feeling that I get But I haven't missed you yet**

**Only when I stop to think about it**

**I hate everything about you Why do I love you I hate everything about you Why do I love you**

**Only when I stop to think About you, I know Only when you stop to think About me, do you know**

**I hate everything about you Why do I love you You hate everything about me Why do you love me**

**I hate You hate I hate You love me**

**I hate everything about you Why do I love you**

_"Wow hes amazing", said dawn_

"Ya"...

**"Good job you are a really good singer i think you should go to the next round, because your voice was right and you did that amazing note good job," said the judge.**

_"Hmmmmm"_

"What"

_"May.....you should be a singer"._

"WHAT why"?

_"Because i heard you sing before, you are really good"._

"Well, im not sure..."

_"Hey me and my other friends can set up a stage and microphones and guitars and drums"._

"Ummm, ok where"?

_"Umm in the park"._

"Ok".

_"Ummm i got to go bye May"._

"Bye".

"MOM",said May was she went up the stairs, "yes dear"?, "can i go to the park"?

"Yes but for a hr dear you need to go to school tomorrow ok"?

"Yes mom", May ran downstairs and grabbed her guitar and her piece of her music sheet.

"Ok lets see, ill sing "Id Lie".

May went to the bench and set her guitar in her arms and started playing her guitar.

"1,2,1,2,3", may said as she started to sing.

**I don't think that passenger seat Has ever looked this good to me He tells me about his night And I count the colors in his eyes**

**He'll never fall in love He swears, as he runs his fingers through his hair I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong And I don't think it ever crossed his mind He tells a joke, I fake a smile But I know all his favorite songs**

**And I could tell you His favorite color's green He loves to argue Born on the seventeenth His sister's beautiful He has his father's eyes And if you ask me if I love him I'd lie**

**He looks around the room Innocently overlooks the truth Shouldn't a light go on Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long And he sees everything black and white Never let nobody see him cry I don't let nobody see me wishin' he was mine**

**I could tell you His favorite color's green He loves to argue Born on the seventeenth His sister's beautiful He has his father's eyes And if you ask me if I love him I'd lie**

**He stands there, then walks away My God, if I could only say I'm holding every breath for you**

**He'd never tell you But he can play guitar I think he can see through everything but my heart First thought when I wake up is My God, he's beautiful So I put on my make-up And pray for a miracle**

**Yes, I could tell you His favorite color's green And he loves to argue Oh, and it kills me His sister's beautiful He has his father's eyes And if you ask me if I love him.**  
**if you ask me if I love him.**  
**I'd lie**

"Good job, but i think that you are singing about me", a green hair boy said.

"Uhh what the"!

The boy smirked and sat next to May.

"Dont you remember me"?

"uhhh ya".

"Good, do you know who i am"?

"Y-y-ya".

"Who am I"?

"Dr-Drew Hayden"?

"Mhm."

It was silent for 2 minutes intill Drew interrupt the silence.

"You wonder why im here right"?

"Kinda".

"Well the American idol decided to move it to here, LaRousse City".

"Oh...."

"Oh i just notice are you joining American Idol"?

"No"....

"Well you are starting to annoy me, pfft what ever".

"WHAT WAIT HOW AM I ANNOYING YOU"? May snapped.

"I dont know you really are stupid".

"Hmph".

Drew smirked and looked in Mays sapphire orbs".

"You have pretty eyes".

"Th-th-thanks".

"Whats your name"?

"May Maple".

"Well Red im going see ya".Drew turned away and started walking.

"MY NAME IS NOT RED".

Drew smirked and dissapeard.

May sighed and sat down.

"Hey you"!

"Huh, oh hi Brendan".

"Whats wrong"?

"Nothing".

"Oh"..

May felt something on her lips she felt a another lips on hers 'OMG BRENDAN IS KISSING ME, MY REAL FIRST KISS', May thought.

Brendan, stopped kissing may, and left.

'Why did he..... kiss me, i dont even like him, only as a friend.......' may thought sadly.

* * *

Me: ............ O.O

May:EWWWW BRENDAN GERMS.

Me: Hahaha XD.

May:YOUR TOO EVIL.

Drew:Your weird, *blushes*

Me:OOOOO DREWS BLUSHING.

May:Why?...

Drew:ITS NONE OF YOUR BUISSNESS, well ill tell you......i see your.....bra.

May:WHAT, YOU PERVERT *hits drew with a mallot*

Drew:YOU BITCH.

Me:ok ok please review XD.


	4. Authors Note

_**Hey guys im going to make a May and Drew truth or dare, im working on it now,because its gonna be updated tomorrow i hope, but if it isn't, then im please review for truth or dare that i can do for May and Drew, the characters can have, Dawn, Ash, Misty, and Paul. I dont care what kind of shipping just give a dare or a truth, no boy + boy or girl + girl,and don't get the wrong idea, i really like gay people and lezbos, but ya don't allow it. There can only be no lemon scene because its only rated T, but if you do something that you want to do lemon, ill try to make it clear ok. Thank you and review for dares and truths. :)**_

_**~Jamie  
**_


	5. Chapter 5

Hey peoples, im sorry i havnt put the story up, my connection to my laptop was not working, but yay i got it fixed lol enjoy :).

* * *

Mays POV

Every since that day Brandon kissed me, I've been kinda sad, my first kissed was by Brandon and i don't even like him only as a friend. But this green hair boy hes really interesting. Suddenly my phone started to ring.

**I'm Miss American Dream since I was 17 Don't matter if I step on the scene Or sneak away to the Philippines They still gon' put pictures of my derri re in the magazine-**

"Hello this is May Maple?"

_"Hey its me Dawn."_

"Oh hey Dawn whats up?"

_"Nothin, oh American Idol is starting."_

"Ok." I went downstairs and went on the couch and turned on the TV and switch the channels to find what i was looking for.

"Whos up next?"

_"This girl name Jamie."_

"Oh her shes amazing."

_"I know right."_

**In American Idol**

"Ok Jamie come to the stage and sing your heart out," the one of the judges said.

"Ok."

**You told me there's no need To talk it out Cause its too late To proceed And slowly I took your words**

**No looking back I wont regret, no I will find my way I'm broken But still I have to say**

**It's Alright, OK I'm so much better without you I won't be sorry Alright, Ok So don't you bother what I do No matter what you say I wont return Our bridge has burnt down I'm stronger now Alright , Ok I'm so much better without you I won't be sorry**

**You played me Betrayed me Your love was nothing but a game Portrait a role You took control, I I couldn't help but fall So deep But now I see things clear**

**Don't waist you fiction tears on me Just save them for someone in need It's Way to late I'm closing the door**

**It's Alright, OK I'm so much better without you I won't be sorry Alright, OK So don't you bother what I do No matter what you say I won't return Our bridge has burned down I'm stronger now Alright , OK I'm so much better without you I won't be sorry**

**It's Alright, OK Alright, OK Without you No matter what you say It's Alright, OK Alright, OK Without you I won't be sorry**

After Jamie was done singing the audience were clapping so loud.

"Ok ok ok, now that was amazing you did a awsome job," said one of the judges.

"And i think you did great with your vocal, nice job," said the other judge.

"Now, hmmm you are really good, you keep steady, and you have no craking voice, ya you did great your in."

"Thanks." said Jamie.

**With May And Dawn**

_"She was really good," said Dawn._

"Yup,oh did you get your drums, guitar and the other stuff to the park so i could sing tomorrow?"

_"Yup, i cant wait May, but i got to go its late see ya May."_

"Bye Dawn." After i hanged up i went to my bathroom and took a shower and put my pjs on and went to bed.

**The next day**

"May get up, Dawn said you have to go sing at the park in a hr hurry and get up," said my mother as she was knocking on my door.

"Fine fine," i said as i grumbled out of bed, i put on ramdon cloths, a red tank top, black shorts, and red flipflops, i tied my hair into a high pony tail.

I went dowmnstairs to get my breakfeast. "Mmmm something smells good mom," i said as i sat down on the kitchen chair.

"Yup its your pankcakes."

"Yay!", i grabbed the pancakes, and ate 7 of them.

"Well i got to go, bye mom love you," i kissed my moms cheek, and went out the door.

I walked all the way to the park intill i saw all of my friends there, and.....alot of people...

'Oh no,' i thought

"Hey May your here," said Dawn as she gave me a hug.

"Ya im here, and why are SOOO MANY people here."

"Hehe i invited them to see you sing,"

"Oh my god, i hate you,"

"No you dont you love me, hehe now you go on stage and sing," Dawn pushed me to the back of the stage.

"Ok........" i went to the stage, and i almost faint, there were like 100 people here, oh well i gusse i have to sing.

"Um hi im gonna sing now."

My friends began to play the music and i began singing.

**I took a chance, i took a shot and you might think i'm bulletproof, but i'm not you took a swing, i took it hard and down here from the ground i see who you are**

**I'm sick and tired of your attitude I'm feeling like i don't know you you tell me that you love me then you cut me down and i need you like a heartbeat but you know you got a mean streak makes me run for cover when you're around and here's to you and your temper yes, i remember what you said last night and i know that you see what you're doing to me tell me why..**

**You could write a book on how to ruin someone's perfect day well i get so confused and frustrated forget what i'm trying to say, oh**

**I'm sick and tired of your reasons I got no one to believe in you tell me that you want me, then push me around and i need you like a heartbeat but you know you got a mean streak makes me run for cover when you're around here's to you and your temper yes, i remember what you said last night and i know that you see what you're doing to me tell me why..**

**why..do you have to make me feel small so you can feel whole inside why..do you have to put down my dreams so you're the only thing on my mind**

**i'm sick and tired of your attitude i'm feeling like i don't know you you tell me that you want me then cut me down i'm sick and tired of your reasons i've got no one to believe in you ask me for my love then you push me around here's to you and your temper yes, i remember what you said last night and i know that you see what you're doing to me tell me why why, tell me why**

**i take a step back, let you go i told you i'm not bulletproof now you know**

After i finished singing there was aloud clapping, my ears even started to hurt, but that meant i did great, i smiled, then i saw the green hair boy with emerald eyes standing there smirking at me, and i had a little blush on my cheeks, but he couldn't see it, then i saw him starting to leave, i let out a smile, and left out the stage.

"That was awesome May."

"Thanks Misty."

"Hmm well we cant just leave the crowd they want us to sing."

"Hey Misty wanna sing with me, if that's ok with Dawn."

"Thats fine May."

"Ok, lets go Mist."

"Ok," me and Misty went on the stage and the music started to play.

**(May)Here we are so what you gonna do?**  
**Do I gotta spell it out for you?**  
**I can see that you got other plans for tonight But I don't really care**

**(Misty)Size me up you know I beat the best Tick tock no time to rest Let them say what they gonna say But tonight I just don't really care**

**(Misty and May)Come on baby we ain't gonna live forever Let me show you all the things that we could do You know you wanna be together And I wanna spend the night with you Yeah, yeah with you, yeah, yeah Come with me tonight We could make the night last forever, oh oh**

**(May)I've seen it all I've got nothing to prove Come on baby just make your move Follow me lets leave it all behind tonight Like we just don't care**

**(Misty)Let me take you on the ride of your life That's what I said alright They can say what they wanna say Cause tonight I just don't even care**

**(Misty and May)Come on baby we ain't gonna live forever Let me show you all the things that we could do You know you wanna be together And I wanna spend the night with you Yeah, yeah with you yeah, yeah Come with me tonight We could make the night last forever, oh oh**

**(May)Lets pretend you're mine (Misty)We could just pretend, we could just pretend, yeah yeah (May)You got what I like You got what I like, I got what you like Oh come on Just one taste and you'll want more So tell me what your waiting for**

**(Misty and May)Come on baby we ain't gonna live forever Let me show you all the things that we could do You know you wanna be together And I wanna spend the night with you Yeah, yeah, with you, yeah, yeah So come with me tonight We could make the night last forever**

**(May and Misty)Come on baby we ain't gonna live Forever Let me show you all the things that we could do You know you wanna be together And I wanna spend the night with you Yeah, yeah with you, yeah, yeah Come with me tonight We could make the night last Forever Forever Oh oh!**

After the song was finished there was loud clapping.

"Good job Misty."

"You too May."

"Hey Dawn wheres Ash?" Misty said.

"He said hes sick, why you worried about him." Said Dawn.

"Uh kinda, because hes sick."

"Mhm ok," i said.

"SHUT UP," Misty Yelled.

"Well May what about you, i saw you staring at a boy."

"N-n-n-no i w-w-wasn't."

"Yes you were, i saw you blushing May."

"Humph," i walked off and the people left and i helped my friends out clean the park, and my friends had to leave, but i wanted to stay at the park for a little bit.

"What a day."

"Yup it was," said a green hair boy.

"Ahh!, I didn't see you there."

"Hmm i scared you, pfft your such a wimp." Said Drew

"Shut up."

"What ever," said Drew

He sat besides me on the bench, its been quiet, for 1 minute, intill Drew said something.

"That boy kissed you right?" said Drew looking into my sapphire eyes.

"Uh ya," i said as i started to blush when he stared in my sapphire eyes.

"Can you turn your head to me please," said Drew.

"Umm o-ok," i turned my head to him and looked in his beautiful, emerald eyes, there were like a jewel, there really beautiful, his silky green hair his clear clean skin , he was just per-, WHAT THE HECK AM I THINKING ABOUT,WE KNEW EACH OTHER FOR A WEEK.

"I know this is sudden but, do you wanna go out on a date with me."

* * *

Hehehe review please :D, it kinda sucked but oh well hoped you enjoyed :)


End file.
